sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Flash Gitz
Da Flash Gitz are a fantasy football team owned and operated by Nick Eggebrecht that have been a member of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season. History 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, Da Flash Gitz competed in Blue Division along with Rocket Surgery, Crankiteers, and Bella-Bits. They finished the season tied for 2nd in the division with a 7-7 record, failing to make the playoffs and finishing tied for 6th place overall. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, Da Flash Gitz remained in Blue Division with Rocket Surgery; they were joined by Mud City Maulers transferring from Yellow Division and an expansion team, the Wakulla Mastadons. They finished the season in last place in the division with a 5-9 record, missing the playoffs yet again. They finished tied for 9th place overall. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, Da Flash Gitz and Rocket Surgery were founding members of the merged Green Division along with former Yellow Division teams, A-Team and Dumbledore's Army; they were joined by Green Sox transferring from Red Division. They finished the season tied for last in the division with a 6-7 record, but managed to earn a Card] playoff berth due to tie-breaker rules. In the quarterfinals, they lost to Rocket Surgery, but then defeated Green Sox in the placement match to finish in 5th place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, Da Flash Gitz transfered to Red Division, joining Pink Panthers, Mud City Maulers, Crankiteers, and Team Orion. They finished the season with a 9-4 record, earning a second Wild Card in as many years. In this postseason, they were able to defeat No-No Squares, Mud City Maulers, and Rocket Surgery in the quarterfinals, semifinals and title match respectively. This made them the first, and so far only, team to have won a title as a wild card entry. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, Da Flash Gitz and Pink Panthers were founding members of Purple Division when Red Division was split up for the league expansion; they were joined by The Wonderlic transferring from Green Division and the expansion team Donkey Punchers. Da Flash Gitz finished the season with a 4-2 division record and a 10-4 league record, missing out on the division title by a divisional record tie-breaker but earning their third straight Wild Card. In the postseason, they lost to Team Orion in the quarterfinals, but then defeated Mud City Maulers in the placement match to finish 5th place overall. *Results Table Rivalries Rivalry Week Da Flash Gitz have had three different primary rivals within the league. In the first two seasons, they were rivals with Bella-Bits. After the departure of their former rival, Mud City Maulers became the new match-up, whom they lost 68-150 in the first official Rivalry Week game. They temoporarily switched again in Season 4, where they lost the Rivalry Week game to Rocket Surgery at a closer 94-106 score. They resumed their rivalry with the Maulers in Season 5, and this time were able to earn a 104-91 victory. Awards